


Admiral Archer's Prized Beagle

by Zukana13731



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukana13731/pseuds/Zukana13731
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around Admiral Archer's beagle aboard the Enterprise.When Scotty tested his transwarp beaming technology he was expecting the Admiral’s beagle to reappear; just sooner, and in the designated space. Instead it arrives some time later while the Enterprise is limping its way back to Earth after the final showdown with the Narada. Hijinks ensue.





	1. Christopher Pike

Given the how many passengers the Enterprise had taken on and how many of them were injured, it was unsurprising that there were no private rooms in the medical bay. The curtains drawn around Captain Pike’s bed served to shield him from prying eyes, but didn’t do much to filter out the noise and chaos. It was to that noise that he woke up to as well as an unusual weight pressing down on his left arm.

“Ughh,” he blinked blearily, adjusting to the light. His biomonitor bleeped at the shift in his brainwaves, signaling for a doctor to check on him. Captain Pike looked down at his arm in confusion, the angle of his bed making it difficult to discern just what was there.

McCoy bustled through the partition, “Good, you’re awa-“ He also paused to stare in confusion at Pike’s arm. “What in the sam hill is that doing here?” His question was muttered quietly, his southern accent more pronounced.

Captain Pike tilted his head again and the doctor raised the bed so he could sit up, grabbing a nearby cup of ice chips. There was a muffled grumble as the beagle was rolled from its resting position to land on Pike’s leg. It flopped there looking up at the patient with big brown eyes and floppy ears who obligingly patted it on the head.

Regulations stated that no non-service or non-research animals were permitted aboard an active-duty starship. It was entirely possible that one of the surviving Vulcans had retrieved their pet before being beamed aboard. The small puppy was entirely oblivious of the confusion of the two humans as they both considered how it got there.

Its nap disturbed, the beagle stood on its tiny little legs and hopped from the bed to the chair and ultimately to the floor and strode confidently through the curtains. McCoy dismissed his concerns and focused instead on the more important matters of his newly awakened patient.


	2. Scotty

Reports of a dog wandering the Enterprise spread rapidly, reaching the engineering department. Scotty had ignored them in favor of climbing behind some paneling repair the small fractures that were making small, but unacceptable, drains on the limited power supply. When something nudged his leg, he shook it off assuming it was Keenser or an ensign trying to get his attention.

“Aye, one moment,” he called over his shoulder. It tapped at his leg again. “Aye just bloody said one moment, ye daft fool!” This time he scooted back quickly, slipping out from behind the panel and immediately tripping over something.

“Oif,” he grunted. “What the bloody hell are ye playing at?” As he sat up he was met by a pair of adorable brown eyes. His delighted laugh drew some of the other engineers over. “You’re okay!” The beagle wiggled excitedly, ears flopping about. Scotty picked it up and hugged it. “Oh aye knew aye was right! Ha ha!” 

Keenser hopped down from the dilithium chamber he was sitting on and crouched next to his friend. “Lookit! This is the right bastard that god me stranded on that godawful rock wit ye for the last few years! He’s okay!” The smaller alien nodded and patted the happy puppy on the head.

Another engineer helped pull Scotty to his feet and the beagle got passed around the room being petted. Eventually, it got bored and wandered off, leaving smiles behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this entire work just going to be me throwing a puppy at a bunch of people who've had a very bad day? Yes. Yes it is.


	3. Sarek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarek and the puppy. I should probably pick a name for it soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this one was not as happy. no dialogue in this one so the next one will probably have a lot of chit chat

Sarek and several of the other elders were meditating on one of the few remaining observation decks. The vulcans that had been released from the medical bay were also there resting in various states of shock, seeking what solace they could from the presence of others.

They had done all they could for the survivors for now, if they continued without rest they'd risk damaging themselves. No one spoke. They either watched the stars or rested fitfully, suppressing the urge to reach within their minds for those that they logically knew were gone.

The whoosh of the door opening barely registered. The minuscule presence beside Sarek was not enough to draw him out of his shallow meditation. However, it didn't leave. The vulcan knew he was still having a hard time controlling his emotions when he could no longer suppress the curiosity to see what it was.

Staring at him with its head tilted was a little beagle. Its head was tilted. Amanda would have cooed at it, he thought fleetingly. It made a small harrumphing noise and dropped its head on his lap.

The vulcan stared at it a moment longer while it looked up at him with big brown eyes, then rested his hand on its head. It looked pleased. Amanda would have taken a holo-pic of this to show Spock. His thoughts trailed off and he cut off a sigh. It was rather soothing to pet this small, soft little creature. Not that he'd ever admit it. 

There was still work to be done. Other vulcans still needed help and he had rested long enough. He stood slowly so as not to disturb the beagle too much. It walked over to another vulcan, tripping on its own ears to fall into her lap.

Sarek wasted no more time watching it. It would be illogical to dwell on the creature's behavior any longer and he had no desire to consider how his wife would have adored it. She would have wanted him to carry on.


	4. Hendorff/Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave some minor characters names so that they would be more distinguishable in text. They may reoccur as background characters down the line. Also, Hendorff doesn't have a listed first name, just initials. So I gave him one.

Security officer Garland Hendorff walked down the corridor alongside two other redshirts on their way to check the armory. While it was relatively low priority given the status of the ship, but they wanted to be sure no one had gotten hold of a phaser with ill intentions whether for others or themselves.

This was one of the sections areas that hadn't been affected by a hull breach, but it did look like a tornado had gone through the room. Various weapons from phaser rifles to swords were strewn about and there was a crack along the floor where the ship had been strained in the series of battles.

"Start picking these up, we'll have to clean up before we can inventory them." The other redshirts obeyed without much complaint. 

Garland opened up the file on his datapad that listed the security personnel lost from the crew manifest. He still needed to drop it off on the bridge for the report to Starfleet Command. That also meant that 28 phasers would remain unaccounted for. That noted, he set about helping the other two pick up the various weapons.

"Hendorff, come take a look at this." The tallest of the trio called from the far side of the room.

Suddenly nervous, Hendorff drew his phaser and cautiously approached. The cadet,Yan Fu, was crouching down, looking under one of the repair tables. Her weapon wasn't drawn and he allowed himself to relax a little.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly, crouching down but keeping a little bit of distance between himself and the potential threat.

"Sir, it looks like a little dog," the up-tilt of her voice near the end suggested her statement was more of a question. 

"What the hell?" Hendorff clipped his phaser back to his belt and crawled under the table enough to get a closer look. The creature gave a muffled bark and scooted backwards away from his outreached hand. 

The Andorian security member, Pthriza Sh'vohron, was also drawn to the noise and walked over. The dog had backed it's way out from under the table, wagging it's tail slowly. "Is that a knife?"

"Oh, my god, why does he have a knife?"

There was a thunk as Hendorff banged his head against the table while trying to crawl out. "Oh for crissakes. Drop it." He commanded the indifferent beagle and was predictably ignored. He lunged forward and it danced away, wriggling excitedly. "Sh'vohron, Fu, flank it before it gets hurt."

"We should name it!" The chinese cadet blurted happily.

Garland sent her a bland look. "How about we catch it first?" She didn't look mollified in the slightest but she did obey his order.

Together, they managed to corner the puppy and Hendorff gently tackled it, almost losing an eye in the process. The Andorian security member reached out and gently pried the knife out of his mouth, careful not to damage his teeny tiny teeth.

"I'm naming it Stabby." Cadet Fu stated firmly, taking the beagle from her still prone chief's hands. 

Even the Andorian groaned at that. "It probably already has a name, Yan," she said gently. "The captain probably knows who it belongs too though."

"Give it here, then." Hendorff, stood, casually brushing off his pants and straightening his shirt. "You two can finish cleaning up here. Comm me when you're done and I'll come help with the inventory." 

He held the puppy at arms length, inspecting it for injuries while it wriggled it's entire body happily. Tucking it under one arm gently, it stretched out to lick his chin and his two subordinants looking at him with smiles. Garland pet it without much thought. He didn't much like small dogs but this one was a bit cute.

"Stabby is a horrible name, we aren't calling him that." Fu looked a bit put out. "If he doesn't have an owner we'll consider it though."

"Cupcake!" 

"Don't call me that!" He said angrily.

"No, the dog's name. Cupcake." Sh'vohron suggested.

"Enough with the dog. Get back to work!" His gruffness was gentled given that the puppy was still nuzzling his beard and he was still petting it.

He turned sharply and headed for the bridge. He still needed to drop off his report and the captain would probably recognize the dog. There was something he needed to grab first.


	5. Kirk

Acting Captain James T. Kirk was flipping through reports on his datapad during Alpha Shift, trying to ignore the massive crack in the window in front of him. The ship was extensively damaged but repairs were underway and they weren't currently in much danger. Some of the ships that were on maneuvers in the Laurentian System were en route back to Earth. The fastest was due to intercept and assist the Enterprise.

He had most of the reports he needed to let Starfleet know who the casualties were from their ship as well as the names of the refugees and survivors from the other ships. Hendorff was acting as chief of security and was the only one who hadn't sent in the updated crew listing.

Kirk didn't look up when the doors whooshed open or when a shadow fell over him. "Here's the report, Captain." The security officer was surprisingly polite as he transferred the report to Kirk's datapad. "Oh, and a dog." Hendorff dumped the beagle on his captain's lap and left promptly, door's almost clipping him as they closed.

"What the hell?" He stared at the dog. It put its front paws on the captain's chest and wagged its tail excitedly. Uhura covertly snapped a pic and sent it to McCoy. "Why does the dog have a hat?" He asked no one in particular but the bridge crew glanced at each other in amusement. The dogs big ears were slipped through the smaller than standard issue Starfleet security cap sitting comfortably upon his soft head.

The beagle didn't seem to mind the hat at all as he licked Jim's chin. It seemed to have been custom made given the embroidery on the rim of what must be the dogs name. "Cupcake? Spock, do you know whose dog this is?"

"I do not. It would not have been allowed aboard the vessel regardless and it is unlikely it was beamed from Vulcan as Earth dogs are not permitted on the planet due to the heat." Spock stated primly, hands clasped behind his back.

"Uhura, check the register, see if it's a service animal or something." Kirk was petting the dog with one hand while trying to peek around it at the datapad.

The communications officer clicked quickly at her station, running the dogs image against the list of animals that were registered to the Enterprise. While most of the animals hadn't been brought aboard given the nature of the early departure, some were. Thankfully, none had been lost during the series of battles. "He isn't registered to our ship, Captain."

"If I may, perhaps the chip that all domestic animals are required to have will shed some light on the identity of this animal, as well as its owner." Spock's tricorder waved over the beagle that was still licking the captain. "His name is Porthos. Registered as a pure breed show beagle belonging to Admiral Jonathan Archer. It went missing several years ago."

Kirk finished adding Hendorff's report to the main file and transferred it to the computer. "I like the name Cupcake better."

"Indeed." Spock raised an eyebrow.

A console started chirping. "Incoming message from Starfleet, Captain."


	6. Archer

Admiral Archer had had little time to dress before leaving for Starfleet Headquarters, which were undamaged by the recent attack by the Narada. Lack of sleep came with the territory of such disasters as the Admiral chugged the coffee a passing ensign handed him. There were more important tasks at hand.

Summoning the various Vulcan vessels scattered across the galaxy to Earth was difficult since most were only registered to their science academy. Regulations were already in place to deal with the aftermath of lost planets though none so far had been as heavily populated as Vulcan. First, seek survivors and relocate to headquarters. Second, if a threat remains from whatever destroyed the planet, eliminate it in whatever manner deemed appropriate by the situation. Third, move survivors to a new world as similar to the original as possible.

Today they were getting the list of survivors from the Enterprise, his old ship. With luck, the USS Yamato would rendezvous with them on time. Sitting in his office with another cup of coffee, Archer opened hailing frequencies to the damaged ship. 

For some reason, the camera zoomed in close to the Captain's perfect hair and wobbled. Despite his exhaustion, Archer had to hide a snort behind his cup at the unexpected image. The Admiral knew something wasn't right even with the quick glimpse of the bridge.

"Technical difficulties, Captain?"

"Yes, sir. My communications officer is working on it." Acting Captain Kirk's hair said.

"Uh, huh."

The hair wobbled and Admiral Archer caught a peek of the kid's mildly panicked eyes. "I can send you that list in a moment." There was a quiet thunk offscreen and a bark. A canine nose appeared. "Spock, grab him!" whispered loudly followed by a series of thuds and a surprised yelp as the Captain fell off his chair. 

The camera was programed to follow movement and, the controller sufficiently distracted, zoomed out to show a beagle happily jumping on Kirk. A very familiar beagle. "Porthos?" That couldn't be possible! Porthos was fully grown, and this was a tiny, adorable puppy. Somehow identical to his dog...

The beagle turned at the sound of his favorite human's voice, wriggling happily. His little hat bounced on his little head. It was unmistakably Porthos. Admiral Archer grinned in delight. It was as though a hole in his heart filled at the sight of his loyal friend.

His computer chirped, reminding him that it was ready to receive the file. Archer sighed, refocusing on the situation at hand. "You can transfer the file, kid." Said kid was still on the floor with the beagle puppy standing on him but he nodded anyway and tried to look professional.

Kirk twisted without dislodging the puppy and grabbed a datapad off the floor near his chair. Tapping several buttons, the file sent. 

"Anything further to report?"

"We've had to divert most power to life support, sir. We're pretty much drifting at this point. Repairs are going smoothly and Sco-- the engineers are seeing about boosting output so we can get moving again." Kirk cut himself short of mentioning Scotty. There was bad history between those two and it was sitting heavily on his cracked ribs. "Enterprise is running well over capacity."

"Understood. The Yamato is on its way to you now. You'll see her in a couple of days. Keep her together 'til then." Archer kept his expression unreadable.

Captain Kirk managed a salute from his position. "Yes, sir," he said, clearly relieved that he wasn't in trouble over the dog.

"And one more thing." The Admiral leered through the screen, protective anger etching the lines of his face sharper. "If anything, and I do mean anything, happens to my dog, you'll be mopping the academy floors until you're my age. Am I clear?"

"Absolutely, sir. Crystal clear." Kirk wrapped a protective arm around the beagle staring at the screen and nodded seriously. Scotty had teleported the dog once and ended up on Delta Vega. Nothing could save him if the puppy got hurt.

"Good. Make sure he gets a checkup. Archer out."

The screen went black and Kirk sighed, slumping in relief. The beagle also huffed out a dramatic sigh. James picked up the pup so that they were facing each other. "I'm still not calling you Porthos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Archer knows Porthos is okay! Once he's back on Earth that dog is never leaving his sight. But for now there's a ship to conquer! I'll try to be more consistent with updates ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as the chapters relating to them are released. Feel free to request who you want to see encounter the puppy next ^_^


End file.
